Lady of the Labyrinth
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: When Sonja Potter falls through the veil, she finds herself in the Labyrinth with the Minotaur, Asterion. FemHarry. FemHarry/Asterion, FemHarry/Minotaur. One-Shot. Complete. M for some Adult Situations.


**I do Not Own Harry Potter or Greek Mythology**

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000**

Sonja Potter watched the duel between her godfather and his cousin raptly.

"_He's not taking the fight seriously,"_ a voice Sonja didn't recognize said in her head. And the young witch realized it was true, Sirius was taunting Bellatrix. And as he was hit with a stunner, the voice spoke again, urgently, "_He must not fall through the veil!"_

Without hesitation, Sonja ran to Sirius, grabbing him roughly and pulling him away from the veil. But as she did so, she lost her footing, and fell through the veil herself.

The last thing she saw was the panicked look on Remus Lupin's face as he watched her fall.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Asterion looked out over the ocean.

The steep drop he stood upon was the one of only two exits to the labyrinth he called home, and the only one that wasn't sealed. He knew that three sacrifices had flung themselves from it's great height rather than face him.

No one understood.

Of the twenty-eight sacrifices that had been sent into the labyrinth to appease his mother's husband for his brother's death, not one had to die by his hand. But, Minos had given them swords, in an attempt to give them hope. But even at the age of nine, when the first sacrifices were sent, he was stronger than grown men. And when they saw him, two had fled to the ocean doorway and flung themselves off of it to their deaths, and the rest had tried to attack him.

He merely defended himself. But even when he tried to explain that they need not fight him, they refused to believe him.

They called him a monster.

The same thing had happened last week when the second group of sacrifices had been sent to him. And like their predecessors before them, they called him monster.

And, in a way, he supposed they were right. He certainly wasn't a man, neither was he an animal. He was both, half-man and half-bull, the son of Queen Pasiphae and the Cretan Bull.

He was the Minotaur.

He hated that name, Minotaur, Bull of Minos. It was King Minos fault he was so miserable. It was Minos that tore him from his loving mother to lock him inside the labyrinth. It was Minos that spread the rumors of his viciousness. It was Minos that sent in sacrifices for him to kill.

It was Minos that made his life hell.

With a sigh, he turned to make his way back to his chambers within the labyrinth. As he walked, he wondered if perhaps he should pray to the gods to free him from his loneliness. But who to pray too?

It was Poseidon and Aphrodite that were responsible for his conception, but would they take pity on him for what they had done? Perhaps he should instead pray to Hera, one of her sacred animals was the cow. But he was part bull, not cow, so she may not answer him.

He was pulled from his musings when he rounded a corner and found a girl laying in his path.

Asterion was surprised, he was certain that all fourteen of the sacrifices had perished. Taking a cautious step forward, he noticed she was still breathing. Knelling down, he studied the girl. Her clothing was odd, something he had never seen before, and there was an elegantly carved wooden rod lightly grasped in her right hand. The girl herself appeared to be only slightly younger than he himself was. And despite the lightning-bolt shaped scar upon her brow, he thought she was rather beautiful, especially with her long hair, black as the sky on a starless, moonless night.

Gently, he scooped her up in his arms, and picked up the wooden rod when it fell from her grasp, and silently sent a thank you to whichever of the gods had placed her in his path.

Perhaps if he helped her, she would not fear him as others had.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Sonja felt comfortable. Whatever she was laying in was soft and warm, it felt like fur, and she snuggled into it.

And then she remembered falling through the veil.

Opening her eyes, she bolted upright into a siting position, to find herself someplace she didn't recognize. The room reminded her of Hagrid's cabin, in the fact that it appeared to be a complete house. The walls were stone, and the room was lit by torches and the fireplace. She was currently laying on a bed made of furs.

She noticed her wand on a nearby shelf and stood to grab it. But just as she reached for it, someone entered the room.

He was large, standing about eight-feet tall, and externally muscular. But he was not a man, in place of feet he had hooves and his head was that of a bulls, with forward curving horns. His body appeared to be covered in fine brown fur, that was thin enough for her to clearly see his muscle definition. Though he did appear to have a mane of longer and darker brown hair that ran from the top of his head to his mid-back. His eyes were a deep, ruby red. His only clothing appeared to be a leather loincloth. She noticed a small tail that ended in a tuft of hair flick behind him.

Seeing she was awake, he held up his hands in an attempt to reassure her he meant no harm to her. "I do not wish to harm you," he said.

It took Sonja a moment to translate what he said, and had never been more thankful that Hermione had convinced her to take Ancient Runes instead of Divination. The creature was speaking in Ancient Greek, so she responded in kind. "Where am I?" she asked slowly, somewhat unsure that she had spoken correctly.

"You are in the Labyrinth of Crete," he told her. He then gave her a look of question. "Did you not know that?"

She shook her head. "The last thing I remember is falling," she said, somewhat distractedly. The Labyrinth of Crete, why was that familiar. But after a moment, her eyes widened as she realized, not only where and probably when she was, but to whom she was speaking. "You're the Minotaur," she exclaimed, somewhat afraid as she remembered the myths.

He gave her a look of disgust. "I prefer Asterion," he growled. "But yes, I am Minos' prisoner."

The Minotaur looked away from her and walked to the fireplace. Once there, he pulled a pot on a hook out of the fire and grabbed a clay bowl. Spooning something into it, he then turned and approached her, handing her the bowl and a spoon. "Be careful, it's still hot," he warned.

Looking down, she noticed it was a meat soup of some kind. "What is it?" she asked.

"Venison," he answered.

"I thought you only ate people?" she asked.

He snorted. "A rumor, spread by Minos," he corrected her. "I assure you, I'm nothing at all like I am described, except in appearance."

"So you don't kill those Minos sends in here?" she questioned.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Would you be here if I did?" he asked rhetorically. Then he sighed, "I do kill them, but not in the way you believe. They are sent in with swords, and refuse to listen when I try to stop them from attacking me," he explained. "I merely defend myself."

Sonja looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I should know better than to make assumptions." She smiled lightly, "My name is Sonja."

Asterion smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sonja," he said.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Sonja looked out over the ocean. In the months since her arrival in the labyrinth, she had grown close to Asterion.

Worryingly close.

In fact she was sure that she had developed feelings for her large friend. But she didn't know how to proceed. With no one else to talk to, they had shared a lot with each other. He learned about her life before the labyrinth, and she had learned about how he felt about his treatment.

He was nothing like he had been portrayed in the myth.

Asterion was a kind and compassionate being. He had often held her when nightmares of her life woke her, and comforted her when she missed her friends. She had come to love him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sonja turned to find the Minotaur standing behind her. Looking down, she shyly said, "Nothing."

She heard Asterion's sigh, and the next thing she knew, he had gently tilted her head up to face him with his finger. "You're lying," he said gently. "You don't need to tell me, but I want to help you as much as I can."

"What if you can't help me?" she asked softly. "What if what's troubling me will drive a wedge in our friendship?"

Ruby eyes full of warmth gazed into her emerald eyes filled with fear and worry. "There is nothing you could say that will prevent me from being your friend," he assure her. "Aside from my mother, you are the first being to treat me as something other than a monster."

"That's because you're not one," she said passionately.

"Maybe, but others will always see me as such." He smiled in reassurance. "What troubles you?"

"I love you," she said softly.

Asterion's thumb rubbed her cheek softly. "Good," he whispered, before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss against her lips.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Sonja was nervous as she looked at the bed of furs she had slept upon for the past two years. She was wearing a white gown, one she had transfigured from rock, and an elegant ring upon her left ring finger.

"We don't need to do this if you are uncomfortable," Asterion assured her from behind.

She smiled at her new husbands thoughtfulness and love. Their ceremony may have only been words spoken between the two of them, but to her it was binding.

Without a word, the now eighteen year-old witch reached up and pulled down her shoulder straps, before allowing the gown to pool at her feet. Standing in all her naked glory, Sonja turned to face her new husband, who on top of his loin cloth wore a vest she had made.

Smirking at the look of awe and adoration on his face, she backed her way onto bed, and crooked her finger for him to come forward.

Shedding his vest, Asterion slowly approached the bed until he was looking down at her. "You're beautiful," he whispered in awe, and Sonja could hear the love in his voice.

Turning so that she knelt before him, Sonja reached up and untied his loincloth. The leather covering fell to the floor, exposing her husbands fully erect manhood.

Sonja's eyes widened as she took in it's size. It had to be at least eight inches around and easily a foot, if not more in length. Lightly, she reached up and gently grasped the base. She pumped her hand a couple times before gradually bringing her head closer. Just as she was about gently lick, she felt Asterion stop her.

She looked up at him in question.

"You don't have to do this," he said softly. "I'll love you regardless."

She smiled at him. "But I want to." And without further hesitation, she ran her tongue around her husband's tip.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Asterion smiled as Sonja cuddled into him, her naked breast rubbing against him.

He had been worried at first, knowing he was larger than normal men, but his wife, his beautiful Sonja had taken him all. When he had looked at her in confusion, she had explained that she had used a charm earlier to ensure he would fit. Though she was still in pain from his breaking of her virginity, she had reassured him. And soon they had begun to make passionate love.

As far as he was concerned, she had been amazing. And though he had promised her before, he vowed once more that he would never allow harm to come to her.

He didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

They had been married for almost seven years now. And soon, it would be time for Minos to send in the new sacrifices.

Sonja was currently trying to devise a plan that would allow her and her husband to escape the labyrinth. Hopefully, if successful, they could find someplace peaceful to live out their lives.

But her stomach troubles weren't making it easy for her to concentrate. In fact, they were downright distracting. Deciding that she needed to figure out what was wrong, she took her wand and cast a diagnostic spell on herself.

Her eyes widened when she got the results. She cast the charm twice more to be sure. Tears fell down her eyes as she smiled and held her stomach.

She was pregnant.

When Asterion came into there home, having left to collect wood for their fireplace, she turned to face him with a smile on her face, only to frown at the look of horror on his as he gazed at her.

Looking down she saw, why. She was being engulfed by a white light.

And the voice she had first heard when she had been prompted to pull Sirius from the Veil spoke again in her mind. _"The past cannot be changed._"

And in a flash of light, she was gone. The last glimpse of her husband was his frantic face as he tried to grab her.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Asterion collapsed onto his knees as he looked at the place his wife had just stood.

She was gone.

His beautiful Sonja, his heart was gone.

For hours, he screamed and cursed the gods, before crying himself to sleep.

And hours later, Theseus of Athens found him still asleep where he had laid...

And took off his head with the sword of Aegeus.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Sonja stumbled out of the veil, much to the shock of her friends and the Order of the Phoenix.

Quickly rising to her feet, she made to run back through the veil, only to grabbed by Sirius and Remus.

"Let me go!" she pleaded desperately. "I have to go back!"

She was crying and yelling her husband's name as she was dragged from the room.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

"She refuses to let me examine her," Madame Pomfrey told the assembled group.

Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks were gathered at the end of the infirmary. All six of the students that had gone to the Ministry were laying in beds (asleep thanks to dreamless sleep potions), all but Sonja, who was sitting up and staring blankly at the wall, her hands cradling her stomach.

"What happened?" Sirius asked Dumbledore. "As far as I know, no ones ever survived passing through the veil."

"I'm afraid I do not know," the headmaster admitted. "The only apparent change is that Sonja has aged, though how much we cannot say without examination or disclosure." He sighed. "Did she say nothing?" he asked.

Remus shook his head. "All she did was cry and call out, 'Asterion.'" he said sadly.

"What does that even mean?" Tonks asked.

"I wish I knew, Dumbledore said sadly, looking over at Sonja sadly.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Sonja knew she could not allow Madame Pomfrey to examine her.

She had no idea what would happen when it was discovered she was pregnant with Asterion's child. And she would die before their child was taken from her.

The witch wished that Asterion could hold her.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Aphrodite sighed sadly as she sat down.

She knew that Asterion had not deserved his fate, but there was only so much she was allowed to do.

The goddess only hoped her daughter was strong enough to face the future.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile) and the Stories I have up for Adoption (_Please Adopt Me!)_**

**I hope you enjoyed. And so you know, Asterion was eighteen when he found fifteen, almost sixteen, year-old Sonja. And Sonja spent almost nine years in the Labyrinth with Asterion, making her twenty-five when she returned to her world.**


End file.
